


damn nice wings Cas

by necromancer21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Crushes, Emotions, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Smut, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), Wing Kink, Wings, blowjob, bottom!Castiel, dean loves him some wings, feelings eww, mutual crush, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancer21/pseuds/necromancer21
Summary: a while after Cas really moved into the bunker, the mutual crush between the two dumbasses becomes a bit more obvious. Castiels wings decided they want to be out whenever their beloved dean was around, which can definitely be a problem. Dean mostly ignores it, but Sam is no fool.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	1. um wings?

it had been a good long while since Castiel fully moved into the bunker with Sam and Dean. he was liking it a lot, being closer with the two hunters was what made him happy and finally living with them felt like a huge sigh of relief. he felt safe and grateful and all the good emotions he longed for. but these weren't the only things he was feeling, Castiel knew good and well he had more intense emotions toward the older Winchester, and they were sort of starting to show.

"Cas, Dean come out here! I've got a case!" Sam yelled from the library, his computer out in front of him and papers spread out across the table. "Mornin Sammy" dean walked out, clearly still a bit tired. "morning. wheres Cas? he in his room or something? he can't be asleep." sam said, his eyes going back to his precious computer. "I'm here, I'm here." Cas emerged from his own room, looking put together as usual. "good morning princess, care for some coffee?" Dean said sarcastically as he walked over to the kitchen. "um, no thank you. and I'm not a princess?" a hint of genuine confusion in Cas' voice, but he just let it go. 

"Okay so get this, bunch of people go missing over the span of a week, but right before they disappeared, some of them mentioned seeing they're dead loved ones? could be a ghost or shifter." Castiel nodded his head along with sam, sad beside him at the table. "sounds good, hope it's just a ghost, shifters are always so gross." Dean complained as he walked back over with two coffees in hand. he leaned down in between sam and Castiel, getting pretty close which obviously didn't bother Sam Castiel, on the other hand, found himself becoming very aware of his surroundings. 

dean reached over to put his and sams coffees down on the table, leaning more into Castiel's personal space. "u-um, so Sam when should we leave? it's still early so maybe we could get out now." Castiel was trying desperately to ignore the fact that Dean was now leaning an arm on him, but it was very much too close for comfort. "yeah, let's just leave after breakf-" Dean was interrupted by a hard smack to the face, sending him right on his ass. Castiels wings had manifested by themselves, being as large as they were, the raven-black wings had knocked right into Dean. 

"Cas what the Hell!" Dean yelled, looking up at the giant wings. "i-am sorry dean! um I don't know what just happened they just manifested themselves." but of course he knew what had happened, he just wasn't gonna say. luckily Sam didn't get hit by the sudden burst of feathers, instead got to watch as his brother got hit full blast. Sam found it pretty funny. "you okay down there Dean?" Sam said half laughing. Cas gave Sam a look before helping Dean up off the floor. "be more careful with those things man, I don't want another face-full of your feathers." Castiel nodded feeling guilty. "and what makes them appear anyway, I mean we don't really get to see em often." 

"I uh, I'm not sure Dean. sorry." he quickly made his wings tuck away into nothingness when he realized they were still out. "let's just- let's just eat." Castiel changed the subject and sat back down. dean was definitely weirded out, but he wasn't gonna push it. 

they had left for the case and arrived back to the bunker a few days later. suitably tired out, Dean went straight to his room to sleep for a year or so. Castiel went off to do some reading in his room, leaving Sam all alone in the bunker's library. alone with his thoughts, Sam got curious about the incident involving Cas' wings. What did happen? why did they just flare up like that? so he did what he did best. Research.


	2. Sam knows things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after sam makes a discovery about angels and their mating habits, he confronts Castiel. meanwhile, the chaos of Cas' wings continues.

it was late into the night when the next incident occurred. Cas found himself alone in the kitchen with Dean one night, Sam had gone to bed and Cas had been trying to learn how to make food when Dean came out to help.

"I smell burning Cas, what are you doing?" Dean walked up to Castiel and peeked over his shoulder at the mess of what looked to be burnt scrambled eggs. "hello Dean, I'm sorry I was just trying to make you and Sam food." he said, sounding defeated. "at one in the morning?" Dean sat himself up on the counter beside Castiel.

"no it was for practice, but I can't seem to do it. since all I taste is molecules I can't exactly check to see if I'm doing alright. sorry, Dean." Castiel seemed so upset, Dean decided to help. "well, for one thing, I prefer sunny side up." Castiel gave a look of confusion, clearly not getting what that was. "er- here let me show you." Dean washed out the pan and reset the stove, grabbing two eggs and throwing out the god awful stuff his buddy made. 

"Okay look, I'm no master chef but I can make eggs. now watch." Castiel watched carefully as Dean cracked the eggs into the pan, making sure to take mental notes on all the steps. when the eggs were done, Dean put them on a plate and smiled wide. "boom sunny side up eggs." Castiel nodded his head and looked at Dean with determination. "ill try now, is that alright?" Dean smiled and sat down at the table. "go right ahead, ill be right here so if you need help or set a fire or something, ill save ya." Castiel smiled lightly at Dean's sarcasm and went to work.

he was so happy now that he knew how to make eggs, that Castiel didn't realize his wings gently swaying around behind him. it took Dean a minute to notice, but once he did he just let himself stare. 'geez Cas, again?' he thought to himself, mesmerized by the huge wings in front of him. now that they weren't smacking him in the face, he could really take a minute to admire. they were beautiful there's no denying that, but something bothered him. this feeling inside Dean's stomach that bubbled up in a light soft way that made his heart race, he knew what that feeling was, he'd had it for a while, ever since they first met Castiel he'd felt this.

the problem was that he was straight. definitely straight, no way in Heaven or Hell could Dean Winchester be anything but straight. at least that's what he told himself, over and over he'd reassure himself that he liked women, that he only liked women. But then this feeling would come back, this feeling for Castiel and occasionally other men as well. it really threw off his sense of self, and it made him scared. 

finally, he woke himself up from his thoughts and stood up. gently tapping Castiel on the shoulder. "dude your wings." Cas turned around having been a little startled, he again smacked Dean with his wings, not as hard but still hitting him. "oh! Dean I-I'm sorry!" he instantly brought his wings back to himself, pressing them tightly against his back to keep them safe. "oh come on man not again...!" Dean said pressing a hand to his face where he got hit. "Cas what is with them? is something wrong are you okay?" Castiel felt extremely embarrassed and nodded. "yes I'm fine Dean, really" 

Castiel avoided eye contact and looked back at his eggs. "guess I'm just relaxed, sorry." Dean stood beside Castiel with an unamused face, feeling like he was being fucked with. little did the two know, Sam had been woken up from a combination of egg smell and yelling. he stood watching them, this just further proving his theory. before one of them could notice his stalking, Sam went back into his room to do some more research. 

the next morning when Dean woke up, he walked out to the kitchen to find Castiel making eggs again, except this time it smelled like eggs and not burning. "smells like you know what you're doing Cas." Castiel turned around with a smile. "yes your lesson last night was very helpful. I think I've mastered them." Castiel was very proud of himself, he made Dean sit and served him the eggs. "please tell me what you think Dean." Castiel sat down across from him and watched him eat, which was a bit unnerving but Dean didn't want to ruin Cas' good mood.

"they're perfect Cas, you are now a professional chef." Dean chuckled as he ate, which was definitely a good sign to Castiel. Sam walked out to see the two talking and eating the eggs, he smiled and walked up to the pair. "morning guys, Dean I'm glad your breakfast doesn't involve beer." Dean rolled his eyes. "good morning Sam." Castiel said in his normal monotone voice. "hey Cas, uh I actually wanted to talk with you if that's alright?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "alone." Castiel nodded and followed Sam out to Sam's room. 

"so Cas, I just wanted to ask you about your wings." Castiel became visibly uncomfortable at the mention of them, he knew Sam was smart and that he'd eventually figure it out. "I did a little research on angel wings and behavior. You know what it said?" Castiel avoided looking him in the eye. "...what..." he said, acting like a child that knew they were about to be in trouble. "it said angels use their wings to impress their mates. as in who they are interested in, as in De-" Castiel stopped him not wanting to hear what was about to come.

"sam I don't know what you're talking about, my wings do this sometimes I'm just tired." he tried to defend himself. "that's not what you said last night, I thought you were 'relaxed' " he finger quoted. "you were listening...?!" Castiel got a little angry and put a hand on his forehead "you guys woke me up last night so yeah I was listening. And I'm sorry but the wing thing happened when Dean was leaning on you a few days ago, AND when you two were alone. and I know it takes three times for it to be a pattern but I just kinda expected it."

"what do you mean?" he said, "you expected what?" Sam bit his lip a little, knowing what he was about to say would offend the angel. "no offense Cas, but it's pretty obvious you like Dean. I mean the way you look at him I'm surprised Dean hasn't noticed." Castiel tried to say something to defend himself but couldn't find the words to do so. "I- um no it's just that uh..." he gave up and looked at Sam with a guilty expression. "please don't tell Dean.." 

"don't tell Dean what?" Dean popped up behind them in the doorway to Sam's room. both Cas and Sam's hearts nearly stopped at the sudden intrusion. "Dean! uh hey.." was all sam came up with. leaving Dean to stare daggers into the two of them. "I'll ask again. Tell Dean what?" he was not amused.


	3. i'll keep your secret Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Sam's suspicions were confirmed, he wants to know more about Cas' interest in Dean. a good long car ride seems to be a good place to talk.

"don't tell Dean what?!" Dean yelled. "don't just stare at me like a couple of idiots what is it?" Castiel felt like he was going to die, how would Dean react if he knew? he'd probably be uncomfortable and it would ruin everything it was over it was all gonna be ruined. "er- me and Cas were just gonna check out a case by ourselves." Sam quickly said, filling the gap of awkward staring. "Cas?" Dean looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "yes Dean, sorry to keep it from you, we just thought you could use some rest." he lied. "well alright then, have fun on your 'case' " Dean walked away from them, obviously knowing something was up. 

"That was pretty close. sorry, Cas." Castiel let out a sigh, relaxing his tensed up shoulders. "now we have a fake case to work on, why don't we just go for a ride in the car and say we found nothing." Castiel nodded and followed Sam out of the bunker. Castiel was quiet for a while, Sam thought it would be nice to give him at least an hour of driving before he'd ask about the obvious. so an hour into their pointless drive, Sam turned to look at Castiel. "so Cas, you're into Dean?" Castiel reluctantly met his eyes with Sam. "yes, please don't tell him." 

Sam gave him a smile, he could tell Castiel was serious about this. "don't worry man, I won't tell him." Sam paused for a moment before speaking again. "can I ask why? I mean I love Dean but he can be an ass. and How do angel relationships even work?" Castiel smiled a bit at the ass part. "its hard to explain my feelings for Dean. when I pulled him from Hell and saw his soul it was strange, I felt this intense emotion for him that wouldn't make any sense to humans, but the closest comparison I can make would be love." Sam nodded to himself. "sounds about right." he was a bit more hesitant to ask the next part. 

"um and Cas, so why have your wings been poofing up lately?" he asked. "you keep hitting him so obviously your not doing it on purpose." Castiel shifted a bit nervously in his seat. "when angels feel this kind of bond with another, we use our wings as a way to impress the other person. in this case Dean.." Sam nodded. "kinda like birds?"-"no Sam not like birds, we were around before birds, birds are kinda like us." Castiel stated defensively. "but that's not the point since I'm not in Heaven where I can just have my wings out whenever I please, I've been suppressing the urge to-to show them to Dean." Castiel felt strange talking to Sam about these things

"I guess it's just been hard to keep them under control since I moved into the bunker with you two." Castiel sounded ashamed. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable Sam, I can't imagine what Dean might think." they were almost back at the bunker when Sam said something. "you know Cas, not that I know everything, or that I'm a pro at relationships or anything. but I think you should tell Dean. I'm almost positive he has feelings for you too, I mean come on he loves you, man." Castiel looked to Sam with a hopeful expression. "you're certain?" Sam smiled as they pulled up to the bunker. "yes, just talk to him. trust me." 

the two walked back inside of the bunker, Dean was sat on the couch watching whatever tv was on at the moment. "hey Sammy, Cas. how was your case?" Dean turned to look at them as they took their jackets off. "turned out to be a bust, at least we got some nice driving in." Sam said, lying through his teeth. "yes it was unsuccessful." Castiel walked over and sat down beside Dean on the couch without saying anything else. Dean gave Sam a little look but Sam didn't pay attention. "well I'm off to do some reading, have fun with your show." Sam walked off to his room, he knew Castiel was gonna try and talk to Dean, so he knew to give them some space. 

"uh, hey Cas. interested in old westerns all of a sudden?" Dean said a little confused. he had tried to get Castiel to watch his shows in the past but the angel really hadn't cared. "hm? oh yes, I thought I might give it another try." Castiel said, being knocked out of his thoughts. "alright..." Dean didn't believe him but decided not to say anything. he could tell something was up with his feathered friend, from the wing incident to the weird 'case' he and Sam ran off to look into. it was all strange and he almost wondered if Castiel was sick or something. "Dean would you like a beer?" Castiel said out of nowhere. "oh uh yeah." again Dean found this a little strange but wasn't about to argue about beer. 

Castiel nodded and got up off the couch to go get the beer. "one or two?" Cas shouted from the kitchen. "two! thanks, Cas!" 'Why is he being so nice to me?' Dean thought to himself. this was definitely weird. he walked back over to Dean with the beers in hand. "here Dean."-"Thanks..." he said, suspicion In his voice. they sat together in silence for a bit, Dean drinking his beer and Castiel desperately trying to figure out what was happening on the show Dean was watching. eventually, Dean had enough and decided to pry. "Cas why are you being nice to me? and what's with you and Sam going off and sneaking around?" Castiel gave Dean his best clueless face. "I don't know what you mean Dean." 

"Oh come on, you and Sam obviously lied about going on that case, and that thing with your wings randomly appearing it's all weird. just tell me what going on." Castiel kept his eyes on the ground, he knew Dean was gonna get the info out of him at some point. "Dean it's really no-" Dean grabbed his arm lightly and made Castiel look him in the face. "Cas just tell me." he was too close, Dean was so close to him and he had a tight grip on his arm, this was a dangerous situation. "I-I uhm- Dean what do you think of my wings?" Castiel stuttered out, this being the only thing he could think to say "your wings?”

Dean's cheeks started to get a little red. his mind wandered back to when they were alone in the kitchen."your wings are uh.. big I guess, and pretty strong since they were able to knock me on my ass." he laughed a bit. "you think they're big?" Castiel couldn't even try to hide the look on his face. a mixture of embarrassment and lust covered his eyes. "yeah Cas they're huge." that was it before either of them could say anything else Castiel's wings manifested themselves once again. "shit Cas!" Dean was taken a bit back by this, he stared up at the gorgeous wings in front of him. "Damn.."


	4. i can't hold back anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> placed in a bit of an awkward situation, Castiel and Dean find themselves alone, on the couch, wings out and all. Castiel fears he has ruined any chance he has with Dean. what will Dean think when he finds out the truth

Castiel's wings flapped in a bit of a panic, he didn't know what to do. 'Damn' was all he could think, what did Dean mean by that? was he disgusted by him? did he hate him? he didn't know. But oh my was it nice to hear Dean talk about his wings like that, calling them big and strong. saying his wings were 'huge' made Castiel's mind go places he never thought his mind would go. "Dean I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let them out." just as he was about to tuck his wings away again, Dean stopped him. "no wait, Cas stop it. be straight with me here man, what's wrong?" Castiel brought his eyes up to meet with Deans. the two were now close on the couch.

"Dean I..." his words trailed off. all he could do was stare at Dean's lips, they were so close. If he really wanted to he could just lean in and kiss him. "Dean I love you." Castiel finally said, eyes still locked on Dean's lips. "Cas you what? Y-You, love me?" Dean's eyes went wide, subconsciously reaching a hand to hold Cas' side. Castiel finally looked Dean in the eye, realizing what he had said his heart almost stopped. "I'm sorry, oh Dean I'm so-" Dean leaned in and closed the space between them. pulling Castiel's body closer in a tight hold, he kissed him. Castiel instantly returned the kiss, his wings relaxed and fell to his side resting gently on the couch.

"m-mmnh... Dean.." Castiel mumbled against Dean's lips. Castiel's hands were tightly wrapped around Dean's body holding him impossibly close. Dean pulled away from the kiss slowly, terrified of what he just did. "sorry..." Dean said. he really didn't know what to expect, but Castiel had kissed back which gave him some hope. "please do that again Dean." Dean bit his lip, excitement taking over his body he put a hand to the back of Castiel's head and pulled him back in. Castiel leaned his body closer to Dean making him fall a bit into him. without really thinking, dean brought a hand up Cas' back and grabbed onto the base of his left wing.

"O-Oh Dean...!" Castiel's wings flapped hard at the sudden hand that grabbed them. "sorry should I not touch them?" Dean asked, worried he might have hurt his angel. "no it.. it feels good." Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, his wings gently relaxing again. "well alright then." Dean reached both hands back up to grip the angel's soft wings. earning a low groan from Castiel, Dean let his fingers weave into cas' large black feathers. "how does that Feel Cas? are your wings like super sensitive?" Castiel nodded against Dean's neck. "yes, Dean very..." soon enough Dean had his fingers dug into Cas' soft wings, pulling and touching all over as Castiel moaned and squirmed.

"Dean, please.. please.." Castiel didn't know what he was begging for, he just needed more of this lovely exciting feeling. "gotta be more specific here Cas, tell me what I can do to help." Castiel moved into a sitting position on Dean's lap, his ass firmly pressed on Dean's groin. it didn't go unnoticed "I don't.. I don't really know how, but I'd like to have sex with you, Dean." Castiel really didn't know what he was talking about, having never had or wanted to have sex with anyone before. He just knew it felt good, and he had a pretty good idea from a porno he saw once, but that was it. Dean almost laughed, the words coming out of Cas' mouth were the last things he'd expect to hear from the angel.

"you wanna have sex? you sure Cas?" he nodded his head, now that he finally had Dean, Castiel wasn't gonna waste any time. "teach me how to do it, I'd like to learn." Dean couldn't believe how adorable this man was being. I mean 'teach me how to have sex?' was he trying to act like he was in a porno? Dean loved it. "if you really wanna learn then sure, I'll teach you Cas." Dean smirked a bit before capturing Castiel's lips in another quick kiss, lifting the angel off of him so he could stand up. "let's go into my room, I don't want Sammy seeing this." he gently took Dean's hand and followed him back to his room. once he door was locked, Dean moved closer to the angel. 

"firstly, id like this off." Dean gently pulled at the coat that always covered Castiel. seriously 'why does he never take this thing off?' Dean thought, but that's beside the point.  
slowly, Castiel shed the coat, letting it fall to the floor behind him. "done. what else?" Dean reached out and unbuttoned the first button on Cas' shirt. "were gonna take it slow since this is your first time, so let's just lose the shirt." Castiel nodded and finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, he let that fall as well. once Castiel was shirtless Dean grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in so that their chests were close.

"Dean what should I do now? should I kiss you more?" Castiel's wings were now resting behind him, slightly wrapped around the two of them in a protective way. "I wouldn't mind that." Dean's one hand slid up Cas' back to find the base of his wing, while the other stayed and hovered around Castiel's lower half. the two began to kiss again, this time Dean decided to be a bit more aggressive, pushing his tongue into the angel's mouth with light force. without breaking the kiss, Dean moved them over to his bed. letting Castiel sit back on his lap like before. he could feel himself getting hard under his jeans, but Dean wanted to take this slow.

"Cas, tell me about your wings," Dean said in an almost demanding tone. "like what?"-"like why they keep popping up out of nowhere, and why I haven't gotten to see em before." Castiel's eyes shifted nervously, he didn't want Dean to think his angel habits were weird. "angels use their wings to attract or impress mates.. I just couldn't control it around you." Dean reached out and ran his fingers through his right wing, tugging lightly to see what would happen. arching his back slightly the angel moaned. "D-Dean ahhn..."  
he took that as a good sign and pulled a little harder, grabbing onto the other wing and digging his fingers deep into the black feathers.

"don't stop Cas, keep telling me." Castiel held on tight to Dean, focusing back on his speech. "u-ummn angels wings are very sensitive, and we all have different colours. arch angels have two sets of wings while my class only has on-" he was cut off by a hard tug of his feathers. "Nnggh...! Dean.."-"wanna know about you specifically Cas." Dean loosened his grip on Cas' wings, stroking them up and down now. "alright.." Castiel said, catching his breath. "I guess... I really enjoyed it when you called them strong and big. it feels really good to hear that.." Dean let a hand run down Castiels back, sliding his fingers slightly into Cas' pants. "I can take them off if you want."

"I certainly want." instead of Castiel getting up to take off his pants like what Dean expected, Castiel decided that would take too long. so without any warning, Castiel's pants were gone. still sitting snugly on Dean's lap he was almost completely naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will finally have actual sexy times ;)


	5. so that's what sex is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Castiel clumsily confesses to Dean, the two are taken over by good old fashioned lust. the only problem being, Castiel isn't exactly sure what sex really is, luckily Dean is there to teach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gonna be a bit longer than the others, also sorry it took kinda long to post. schoolwork flooded in all at once so I had to focus on that.

"Is this better Dean?" Castiel casually asked, his ass pressed close on Dean's lap after he had mojo-ed off his pants. "much better." Dean's hand didn't waste any time before grabbing onto Castiel's thigh, pulling him up a little. "you're really gorgeous Cas.." Dean pressed his lips against Cas' neck and began leaving light kisses all over. "you think I'm gorgeous?" Castiel began to relax against Dean's touch, his eyes falling closed. "course I do, I've just never-" he bit down a little on Castiel's neck, hearing a little gasp in return. "-been able to tell you before."

with a little flutter of his wings, Castiel's hips began to move on their own. the kissing and biting were too much for him and he needed more. more of this feeling that built up in his stomach and gradually moved upward making him feel dizzy. "Dean, shouldn't you take off something as well.." he spoke through heavy breath. "hmm pervert~" Dean teased, getting a somewhat confused look in return. "uh- never mind. would you be so kind as to help me out of my shirt?" Castiel nodded and in an instant, the shirt was gone. Castiel stared hard, stared at the devil's trap tattoo, and the hand mark he had left back when he saved Dean from Hell.

"you like what you see, angel?" Dean said in a joking tone. "yes." Castiel quickly responded, his hands ran up Dean's side. "Dean you are very beautiful, your soul as well." he cocked his head slightly. "my soul? what do you mean Cas?" Castiel softly placed a hand on Dean's cheek, looking him in the eye. "when I took you from Hell, and I saw your soul it was just.." he trailed off a bit leaning in closer. "beautiful.." this time it was Cas' turn to be a bit forceful, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, wings raised and big. Dean had a firm hold on Castiel's hips, he pulled Castiel down on top of him as their kiss heated up even more. 

"mm-mn Cas-" Dean managed to mumble out between breaths. "take the- take the boxers off." Castiel reached down behind himself to pull off the last article of clothing he had on. once he kicked his boxers off, Castiel pushed himself back down into Dean. Dean could clearly feel Cas' hard cock against his own clothed one and it was really starting to bother him. "Cas, can you mojo off my pants?" Castiel nodded and soon the two were both naked. "can I try something? I heard about it on tv, and id like to see if I could do it properly." Dean rubbed Castiel's hip with his thumb. "course, what is it?" Castiel sat up off of his chest, sitting back on Dean's legs. 

"using your mouth can feel good right? its called oral if I remember correctly." Dean could feel his face heating up, Cas was about to give him a blowjob?? oh god, this was too much. "go ahead and try whatever you want Cas." he said, trying to sound calm. Castiel gave him a quick smile before moving down further, he put one hand on either of Dean's thighs and spread them apart gently. "tell me if I'm doing it right." Dean nodded, his hand found its way to Castiel's hair. He ran his fingers through the dark hair and watched carefully as his angel leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth. 'shit this is really happening' he thought to himself.

"good Cas, good." Castiel met eyes with Dean briefly before closing them, he tightened his grip on Dean's thighs and bobbed his head down making Dean gasp. "oh w-wow Cas.." He pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock and licked up his shaft, stopping at the head and starting to gently suck. Dean was certainly impressed, for someone who hadn't ever done this before, it was going very well. "how is this feeling Dean?" Castiel said, his lips resting lightly against Dean's tip. "you're doing a great job that's for sure." Dean sat up a bit and rubbed Castiel's cheek, giving him a non-verbal queue to continue. Castiel took it quickly and got back to work.

moaning and panting from both men filled the room, Dean's hands on Castiels wings, and Castiel's hot mouth swallowing up Dean's cock. "shit... Cas dont.. don't go too fast.." he could feel himself coming closer to the edge, and Castiel could tell. he started to move his head faster, taking in more of Dean to purposely overwhelm him. Dean had his eyes tightly shut, trying his hardest to hold back. as good as this felt, he knew he had to stay strong. "Mmngh..?" Castiel looked up to Dean after feeling a hard tug on his wings. "C'mere Cas." he pulled his mouth off of Dean and moved up to sit back on Dean's lap. "is something wrong with my technique?" he asked, wondering why Dean suddenly made him stop. 

"the opposite actually, just didn't wanna cum yet." Castiel nodded, his wings gently wrapping around the two of them. "are we gonna do the real thing now? I still don't quite grasp how to have intercourse. especially with two males." Dean placed a small kiss on Castiel's cheek. "I'll help you. But, to be honest, its gonna be a learning experience for us both since I've only been with women." Dean held on to Castiel's wings and rubbed the soft feathers that surrounded them. "but it can't be that complicated, we'll be fine." Castiel's wings flapped a little, blowing cool air over them. "what's first?"

"First, we need lube." Dean gently lifted Castiel off of his lap so he could stand up, he walked over to his drawer and got out a little bottle of lube. "here we go~" Dean walked back over and sat on the bed. "lie down on your back for me Cas, and spread your legs." Castiel did as he was told and lay himself comfortably on the bed, legs spread wide. "perfect, now this next part is gonna feel weird. You good to continue?" Dean crawled over to Castiel and got in between his legs, chest to chest. "yes Dean, I trust you know what you're doing." 

Dean leaned in and gently kissed Castiel's jaw, squirting a small amount of lube on his fingers he reached down and pressed his slicked up fingers to Castiel's entrance. Castiel flinched slightly, his wings going stiff. "s-sorry, it's just cold.." he muttered. "yeah, sorry about that." Dean slowly pushed his middle finger inside of his angel, being very aware that Castiel was new to this stuff. Castiel let out a faint gasp, he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's head and let his wings engulf them. "you alright Cas?" Dean said, his face pressed into the crook of Cas' neck from the strong hug Castiel had released on him. 

"y-yes Dean please continue.." Dean complied and pushed his finger in deeper, all the way to his knuckle. Castiel's wings involuntarily flapped hard at the strange feeling, accidentally knocking over some books on Dean's nightstand. "sorry..." Dean placed a kiss to his neck and hummed in a little happy tune. "don't worry about it Cas, just tell me if it hurts at all." he nodded, bracing himself for more. "D-Dean oh..." He moaned when he felt another finger being inserted. Castiel's normally deep and raspy voice had been reduced down to softer, quieter moans and pleads. "Dean I.. I think I see why humans are so consumed by sex it's.. so far at least it's wonderful."

Dean laughed a little. "were not 'consumed' with it, are we?" Castiel gave him a little look of 'are you kidding me?' and Dean got it. "you ready for more?" Castiel gave him a small nod, digging his fingers into Dean's hair. Dean slowly started to push his fingers in and out of Castiel, stretching him out so it wouldn't hurt when he got the real thing. "Dean.. when are we going to.." he tried to speak through the pleasure. "enough of this Dean, please.." Castiel was moving his hips along with Dean's fingers, trying to make him go deeper. 

"gotta be patient Cas, I don't wanna hurt you." Castiel groaned obviously getting irritated. "I'm an Ethereal being Dean, I doubt you could hurt me in this way." he gripped onto Dean's hair and wrapped his legs tightly around Dea's waist. "please..?" Dean couldn't say no to him even if he wanted to. "fine, fine you win, blackbird." Castiel ignored the nickname, too distracted by lust. Dean positioned his body with Castiel's, one hand on his hip and the other beside Castiel's head. "ready?" Castiel nodded, hands dug into his person's hair, Dean pushed into him. "D-Dean..!"


	6. feathery mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the two are finally in bed together Castiel is eager to get to the good part, but can he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe finally real sex ;) kinda catfished yall with last chapters title but oh well

' I'm an Ethereal being Dean, I doubt you could hurt me in this way.' 

'wise words from someone who was currently holding on to Dean for dear life as he felt himself being penetrated. "D-Dean..!" Castiel's wings stiffened at the unusual feeling. "you okay Cas? we can go slower if you need." Castiel shook his head, refusing to believe this might be something he needs to take slow. "I'm fine Dean.. please keep going..." Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's cheek, keeping him close as he thrust in further. Castiel was taken over by this new feeling, being this close to Dean was strange, but wonderful. he wanted more of it, so he tightened his legs around Dean's waist and moved his hips into him. "shit Cas.. you alright?" Dea asked, now buried deep inside the angel.

"This feels wonderful.. please Dean I want more of it.." Dean got a giddy smile, he gripped tightly to Castiel's hip and slowly started to thrust in and out of his angel, drowning in the feeling of finally being with the person he's loved all this time. Castiel was certainly enjoying it as well, his wings were flapping along to each one of Dean's thrusts, again knocking over a few of Dean's things around the room. "Dean.. oh Dean I love you.. please more I can handle all of it just, please more.." Dean complied happily, sitting back up and propping himself on his knees he held both of Cas' legs up. "Dean! oh please!" Castiel moaned and out loudly as Dean began to thrust into him harder.

just now did it hit dean. 'Sammy is in the bunker, oh shit.' he leaned down and captured Castiel's lips in a kiss, trying to keep him a least a bit quieter. now that Castiels moans were being swallowed up by Dean's mouth, he went hard. slamming in and out of Castiel at a steady pace, he had the angel unraveling beneath him. feathers started to scatter around them as the bed shook, Dean really hoped Sam couldn't hear them. Castiel moaned out nonsense against Dean's lips, barely making out any proper words as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. since this was his first time, it's not very surprising he wouldn't be able to last.

"Dean I think I-I think I won't last much longer..." he dug his face into Dean's neck, holding him tight. "glad I can make an angel cum this fast~" Dean said in a cocky tone, clearly pleased with himself. but before he could do anything else, he felt a pair of hands on his chest pushing him off. Castiel sat on top of him. "Deeeaan.." Castiel moaned out as he rode him, his wings raised high, Castiel looked almost scary. "shit.. Cas you're really good at this..." Dean held onto his hips as Castiel bounced in his lap. 

-meanwhile-

"oh my God..." Sam sat at the table in the bunker, holding his head in his hands. Dean's attempt to shut Castiel up didn't work, not one bit, and Sam suffered for it. "I gotta tell someone, I mean this is just cruel." he said to himself as he reached for his phone, he dialed Charlie's number and waited for her to answer. "hey bitch." Charlie said casually. "Hey Charlie, how's it going in texas?" Sam asked, trying to tune out the Sex in the other room. "eh, kinda boring to be honest, there were a few vamps but I got them all so now I'm just hanging out at my hotel. how's your life going?" Sam groaned dramatically. "well Cas and Dean are fucking in Dean's room at the moment, and it's really loud."

"oh my god they're finally together!? are you kidding this is great!" Charlie screamed into the phone. "yeah but not for me, I mean I don't think they're even trying to be quiet, I might die." Charlie smiled at her end of the phone, she was bored out of her mind and this call from Sam was exactly what she needed. "you'll survive princess. On another note, I met this cute bartender the other night so I'm definitely gonna marry her." Sam smiled. "make sure you invite us to the wedding."

-back to the horndogs-

"fuck, fuck, fuck Cas!" Dean moaned out loudly as Castiel was on top of him, riding him as if he had done this before. "geez, how are you so good at this." Castiel had his hands on Dean's chest to keep himself steady, he was staring down at Dean, Clearly coming to the edge. "I-'m good at everything, Dean..." he mumbled, Dean giggling in return. "Dean I'm... I'm gonna cum..." his hands had begun to shake slightly against Dean's chest. "hmmm good." Dean lifted Castiel off of him and made him lie on his stomach, Castiel groaned at the sudden emptiness. "Dean what are yo-" suddenly Dean slammed back into him, grabbing him by the large wings that took over the room. 

"Fuck Dean!" Castiel didn't normally swear, but this was a special occasion. Dean had a firm hold on Cas' wings, digging his fingers into the black feathers, he thrust in and out of the angel aggressively. Castiel was, if even possible, more in love. "Oh, please Dean m-more Dean I-I" He stuttered out as he came, cum staining his stomach and the blankets underneath him. Dean was close, he rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, his thrusts becoming a bit lazier and less constant. "why haven't we done this before.." he said in almost a whisper. "I love you, Cas.." Dean kissed Castiel's shoulder and thrust one last time before cumming, deep inside of his angel.

Castiel let out a shaky sigh as he felt Dean filling him up, the feeling was oddly calming to him. "Woah Cas..." Dean collapsed on top of Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. "how was that? did I do it correctly?" Castiel asked, turning around so he could face Dean. "you did better than correctly, that was amazing." Castiel smiled to himself, feeling very accomplished. his wings tucked away again, giving Castiel more room to lie properly on the bed. "are you tired, Dean? you can sleep if you'd like." Dean nodded, clearly very worn out. "yeah that'd be nice.." Castiel just stared down at Dean, observing his face as he slowly fell asleep.

Castiel stayed there with Dean. Since he was unable to sleep, he had some time to think. 'Dean said he loved me, was it true or was he just caught up in the moment?' it wasn't a nice thought, but the sleeping body in his arms grounded his mind. Dean was asleep, head resting on Castiel's chest and face looking completely relaxed. none of his usual Dean tension was present on his face, he seemed calm. Castiel could feel the calm radiating off of Dean's body, and it made him feel better. "Beautiful." Castiel said quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake him.


	7. finally mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel lets Dean sleep for a while, leaving him wrapped up in blankets in his room. but as he's leaving, he runs into Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :) I really liked writing this though so ill probably start another story soon.

after finally managing to wiggle out of Dean's sleeping grip, Castiel rummaged around in Dean's clothing drawers to find something to wear. he ended up picking out a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt. Once dressed he quietly walked out of the room to go to the kitchen. "once you're all done down there you should definitely come here and work a case with us, we all miss you." Sam was still on the phone with Charlie, having tuned out Dean and Cas, he didn't notice it stopped."uh, hi Sam. " Castiel said, taking Sam out of his conversation. Sam looked him up and down, seeing he was wearing Dean's clothes, and seeing his clearly messy after sex hair.

"...Hey Cas." Charlie heard him and got extremely excited. "is Castiel there?? tell him I say hi! oh, and tell Dean I say hi!" Sam put her on speakerphone. "Cas can hear you now Charlie."-"Hey, Castiel! hows Dean, you two were just-" Sam quickly took her off speakerphone. "oh Dear..." Castiel walked over and sat at the map table. "did you uh.. hear any of that?" Sam nodded. "yup, it sounded like you guys had lots of fun." Castiel groaned and lay his head down on the table. "sorry Sam, I didn't mean for you to hear us." Sam sat down across from him. quickly saying goodbye to charlie, he put his phone down. "don't worry about it, I'm just glad you two are finally together.

"yeah.." Castiel sounded unsure, Sam tilted his head a bit. "what's wrong? you guys are together now right? this isn't just a one-time thing like most of his hookups." Castiel looked up to Sam and shrugged. "not to overshare to you Sam, but he told me he loved me. What if he doesn't and it was just spur of the moment kind of thing?" Sam smiled, Dean said he loved Cas, there was no doubt in Sam's mind that the two would be okay. "Cas, you think he throws that around lightly? when was the last time he said that to me?" Castiel fumbled his fingers around. "guess you're right... I'm just making myself more worried than I should be."

Sam put a hand on Castel's shoulder before standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." he smiled down at him. "you two will be fine." Castiel nodded. maybe Sam was right, he could feel the good calm emotions radiating off of Dean when they were in bed together, it felt real and it felt warm. a small smiled formed on Castiel's, remembering their time in the kitchen when Dean helped him make eggs. it was a good little memory. maybe they would be okay. "feathery bastard, you left me." Castiel turned his head to see Dean walking up to him with a smile. "uh, sorry Dean. just wanted to let you sleep." he wrapped an arm around the angel from behind, giving him a little hug of sorts.

"I'm gonna make pancakes, and you're gonna help." Dean walked off to the kitchen, Castiel following close behind. "Dean I don't know how to make pancakes." Dean ignored him. instead, Dean grabbed onto Castiel's arm and pulled him to his side. "I'll teach you, you learned to make eggs, and pancakes aren't that much harder." Castiel walked with him into the kitchen. "alright Dean." he leaned against the counter, watching Dean get out the pancake mix and eggs and such.

"nice clothes Cas." Dean said with a smirk. "oh um, yes I just figured we wouldn't be going out anytime soon, and I don't really own any other clothes so this seemed like the most comfortable option." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him in front of a mixing bowl. "crack two eggs in here." Castiel did as told and carefully cracked the eggs into the bowl. "I think I did that correctly." he smiled a little at his perfectly cracked eggs. "yup, good job." Dean pushed over the other bowl with the dry ingredients in it. "pour some milk into those eggs and pour that into here." Castiel nodded, he actually really enjoyed this and it was going well so far.

while Castiel mixed the batter together, Dean leaned against the counter and watched. making sure he didn't mess it up or anything. "Dean, can I ask you something." Castiel turned his head to look at him for a moment. "yeah what's up?" he was silent for a moment, not wanting to ruin anything. "you said you loved me, is that true?" Dean was known for being terrible with emotions, and lovey-dovey stuff was definitely not his strong point. he glanced down at the floor briefly before meeting his eyes with Castiel's. he could see the worry building in Cas' eyes with every second Dean didn't respond.

"I... when you first showed up in that barn and scared the shit outta me and bobby, you know the first thing that came to my stupid mind was 'wow, that's a hot Demon.' y'know cuz I thought you were a demon or something.. but that's not the point. what I'm trying to say is I've sorta had eyes for you since day one, and when you opened your mouth and started talking I mean geez, you were adorable." Castiel smiled, remembering what it was like to meet Dean for the first time. "And just Cas... how could I not love you?" Dean stepped a little closer to his angel, Castiel put aside the pancake batter and moved in close as well.

"god I sound like I'm in a stupid chick-flick.." Castiel let his hands fall to Dean's waist, pressing his body into Dean's. "you love chick-flicks." Dean let out a little laugh before pressing his lips to Castiel's. all of Castiel's worries washed away as he kissed him, it was so soft and gentle. they moved their lips together, none of the heated passion from before, now it was just slow, and careful. full of love. Dean pulled away from the kiss, a small smile on his lips. "lets Finnish the pancakes, I'm hungry." Castiel went back to work with his batter while Dean started to heat up the pan.

"Dean, am I your boyfriend now? I not entirely sure how relationship labels work." Dean put some butter in the pan and let it melt, smiling up at Castiel. "yeah, you're my boyfriend. man, that's weird, an angel is my boyfriend." he grabbed the batter from Castiel and gave it some more mixing, making sure there were no clumps. "never thought this would be my life." Castiel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes relaxing a little. "I could say the same thing, and I'm sure my brothers in heaven won't be too happy if they find out." Castiel is no way had plans to tell any of heaven's residence about him and Dean, but they would probably find out somehow.

"I don't care what those asshats think, and you shouldn't either. you aren't tied to heaven anymore so don't worry." Castiel watched as Dean began to pour the batter onto the hot pan, a hand gently holding onto Dean's arm. "you're right, but I still worry." he kissed the top of Cas' head. "I know." the two stayed there, finishing up the pancakes as the talked. And for the first time in a while, both of them felt calm. no monsters to fight, no end of the world to fix. 

they just had each other, and their pancakes. 


End file.
